


Blood Magic

by CatchingClouds



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark! Dipper, Time Skips, a few actually, human! Bill, mostly in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchingClouds/pseuds/CatchingClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill visits the twins soon after they arrive for their second summer in Gravity Falls, inspiring Dipper to learn something new and causing a rift to come between the two.<br/>They return the next year, only for Stanford to tell them they need to prepare themselves. There is something dark coming, he knows it, he just doesnt know what- or who- it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm  
> So this is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction... heh. I've actually been pretty interested in the whole dark! Dipper theory as of late, soo... yeah.  
> Oh, and the first chapter is supposed to seem kinda skippy- it's mostly just filler.  
> Also geeze I'm kinda iffy on the title :/ but I'll work with it.

"We've been out here for hours, Dipper!" Mabel whined. Dipper hummed absentmindedly in response, eyes trained on the book in his hands, only glancing up every once and awhile to make sure he didn't trip over anything.  
Letting out an over exaggerated groan, Mabel crossed her arms, glaring at the back of her brother's head.  
The twins had returned for their second summer in Gravity Falls, the two eager to come back and resume their adventures in the strange little town. The thirteen year olds had been there only a week before they'd set out in the forest, following Dipper's hunch. He supposedly knew the best location to find fairy circles. Mabel didn't doubt it- at first. They hadn't found anything so far, surprisingly. It was as if the fairies were picking up and moving them as the twins got close to them.  
They made it to a clearing in the forest before Dipper groaned, closed the journal and shoved it into his vest.  
"I don't get it, Mabel! I thought we would have found one by now!" He exclaimed in annoyance, turning to face his sister.  
"I dunno what ta tell ya, Dippin' Dots, I guess the fairies are hiding from us." Mabel joked, shrugging. Dipper huffed a sigh, turning away, glaring at the clearing, as if he could intimidate it into telling him.  
The color faded from the world, suddenly, taking the twins by surprise.  
"Having problems, Pine Tree?" An annoyingly high pitched voice asked, laughing at their trouble.  
"Back off, Bill!" Dipper shouted, directing his glare at the dream demon.  
"Yeah!" Mabel agreed.  
"Yeesh, relax. I just figured I'd tell ya how easy it'd be if you used a little magic." Bill said casually.  
Dipper looked at Mabel in confusion, and was met with the same questioning stare he'd given her.  
"What's the catch?" Dipper asked.  
"Oh, no catch! Just offering some... friendly advice! I mean, magic can do all sorts of things. Levitation, transportation, you can even conjure stuff up! Fire, lightning, water, whatever you want. Oh! And I learned a little trick while you were away! Lemme show ya." Bill said, smirk evident in his voice. Suddenly, Bill lit up- in a sense. He glowed white, to bright for the twins to look at, and they were forced to shield their eyes.  
When they did look back, Bill had taken on a new form. He'd changed into a human, wearing a white button up shirt, a yellow overcoat with a brick pattern, black dress pants and shoes, and, of course, his bowtie and tophat, which was floating a few inches above his head. He ran a gloved hand through his blond hair and adjusted his eyepatch, smirking down at the two.  
"So what do you think of my new trick, huh?" He asked the two twins. "I mean, it's obviously cool. If I wanted, I could stroll through your little town like an actual person. Or, if I could..." He added the last bit under his breath.  
"Uh, as much as we loved your display of magic Bill, we really couldn't care less." Dipper said. Bill sighed, rolling his eye.  
"Awe, always a buzz kill, aren't you, Pine Tree? Ah, well, whatever. I just wanted to show you how awesome and helpful magic can be. It doesn't always have repercussions! Depending on the type of magic you use, anyways..." Bill trailed off, thinking. "Whatever. See ya later, Pine Tree!"  
The twins woke up, surprised.  
"That was weird." Mabel stated, glancing over at her brother. He nodded thoughtfully.  
"Yeah." He said after a moment. "I almost felt like he was talking more to me, for some reason."  
"Well, he did say goodbye to only you. It was like I wasn't there." Mabel agreed. Dipper nodded again, pulling out the journal after a moment. He stood up, heading mostly in the direction of the Mystery Shack, leaving Mabel to follow.  
Mabel did, sighing. She all but got them home on her own, glancing over at Dipper every once and awhile. He seemed to have his nose buried in the book more often than not since they returned to Gravity Falls. Maybe Grunkle Stan or Grunkle Ford could help...

\---

Grunkle Stan was gone when they got back to the shack, so when Dipper went up to his bedroom, Mabel cautiously went down to the basement. Grunkle Ford spent a majority of his time down there, doing who knows what.  
"Grunkle Ford?" Mabel called out once she reached the elevator doors opened.  
"Ah, Mabel, what do you need?" Ford asked from the table where he was working.  
"Well, uh, I'm kinda worried about Dipper. He's been spending a lot of time reading the third journal even though he's already read it like a thousand times and he's just been so distant lately." Mabel admitted. Ford frowned, turning fully to face her.  
"Well, Mabel, siblings sometimes grow apart as ti-" He started.  
"And we kinda ran into Bill Chipher earlier and it really seemed like he was talking mostly to Dipper." Mabel interrupted, biting her lip and glancing up at her great uncle.  
"You what!?" He exclaimed in surprise. He jumped up and raced out of the room, leaving Mabel confused and worried. She followed after a moment, not as quick to exit the basement.  
Much to her surprise, though, Ford had returned soon after, the third journal on hand. She didn't say anything, though she suspected Dipper wouldn't be to happy about having it taken away.  
And she was right, Dipper seemed rather grumpy when she returned to the attic.  
"What's up, grumpy pants?" She asked, putting on a fake smile. He just huffed and glared at the wall, and the fake smile slipped off of Mabel's face rather quickly.  
"Okay, well, I'm gonna get some sleep. You probably should too, huh?" She tried after a moment. Dipper just shrugged, and Mabel frowned, grabbed a night gown and went to the bathroom to change.  
Mabel returned to a dark, silent room. She glanced over at her brother's bed before crawling into her own and falling to sleep.

\---

It was nearly four weeks before Dipper got the third journal back, and in that time he and Mabel had seemed to grow farther apart. He'd requested to have a seperate room, which left Mabel staring at the dark side of the room which Dipper usually occupied. She'd find the door to his new room locked a majority of the time, prompting more worry from her.  
Mabel still managed to keep a positive exterior, though, even with the evergrowing rift between her and Dipper. It was sometimes hard to, though, as Dipper would stop talking to her for long periods of time and they're expeditions into the forest became less and less, to the point of once a week, if Mabel was lucky.

\---

It was their last day in Gravity Falls that she found Dipper out back behind the shack, practicing magic. It was simple, just a small green flame he bounced between his hands, but it worried Mabel none the less.  
She gasped when she saw, startling Dipper, and he dropped the flame which fizzled and burnt out before it hit the ground.  
"I can explain-" He started.  
"No, you don't have to." Mabel stopped him. "I get it. But magic can be dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt, Dipper."  
Dipper nodded, lowering his gaze to the ground. Mabel surprised him a moment later, though, by pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back after a moment.  
"Sorry for being so distant this summer." Dipper apologized.  
"It's cool bro bro, you can make it up to me when we get back to Piedmont." Mabel replied, pulling away, grinning. Dipper nodded in agreement, smiling back.  
Mabel skipped back to the shack after a moment, pulling Dipper along.  
"C'mon, Dippin' Dots, we gotta pack up our stuff. First one done gets the window seat on the bus!" Mabel exclaimed, racing upstairs once they were both back inside. Dipper laughed, following her upstairs.  
He closed his door behind him, tempted to lock it in case. He refrained from doing so, though, and went about gathering his things up. He went against Mabel's wishes, though, using magic to pack up- not that he'd tell her.  
Dipper made it downstairs first, returning the third journal to Grunkle Ford, slightly disappointed he couldn't take it with him. He stuck his tounge out at Mabel as she came downstairs and she gladly returned the favor.  
They raced outside and piled into the back of Grunkle Stan's car, their bags thrown into the trunk.  
Stan dropped them off at the bus station and they bid farewell to him, promising to visit next summer. The bus left Gravity Falls and the twins sat in a comfortable silence a majority of the ride, broken by the occasional yawn- or something of the sort- and the outside noises.  
Dipper dozed off at one point, and- not that he could confirm whether or not it really happened- he heard Bill's voice laughing and saying 'You took up magic! Isn't it great, kid? Haha, see you next summer, Pine Tree!'


	2. Chapter 2

The two fourteen year olds stepped off of the bus at the Gravity Falls bus station, where they were awaited by their great uncle Ford, to their surprise.  
"Hey Grunkle Ford! I was kinda expecting Grunkle Stan, to be honest. What's up?" Mabel greeted.  
"I have some grave news. Something dark is coming, we have to prepare."  
The twins hurriedly clambered into the backseat, worriedly glancing to their great uncle in the front.  
"What is it?" Dipper asked.  
"I'm not certain yet, but I know it's going to be big." He replied, pulling away from the bus station and driving them to the shack.  
When they entered the Mystery Shack, nothing seemed very different. It was still tacky and everything was over priced and Wendy was sitting at the cash register. The store was noticeably empty, however. The fourteen year olds headed upstairs and unpacked, both in different rooms, though. Mabel still resided in the attic, but Dipper had opted to use the other room, leaving the two separated.  
Mabel knew Dipper was probably already unpacked and had his nose buried in the third journal, if his absence at dinner was anything to go by. She brought a plate of food up to his room, but she received no answer when she knocked.  
"Dipper?" She asked softly, turning the door knob. To her surprise, it was unlocked. She glanced around his room, surprised by the mess- clothes were scattered everywhere, pens, pencils and paper littered most of the available space. When Mabel's eyes landed on Dipper, though, she nearly screamed. He was standing over a bowl surrounded by candles, a pentagram drawn on the cloth beneath the bowl, a broken peice of glass in hand, poised to cut his other one. The plate slipped from her hands, smashing on the ground, drawing Dipper's attention. The sound of glass breaking also caught Stanley's and Stanford's attention, quickly drawing them upstairs to see the two staring at each other. Dipper dropped the shard of glass, different emotions briefly flickering across his face.  
"...What were you doing, Dipper?" Mabel asked. Dipper immediately stood up straighter, taking a defensive stance.  
"None of your business." He replied.  
"Dipper," Stanford spoke in a warning tone. "What were you doing?"  
"Nothing." Dipper responded with a glare. Stanford took a step foward, Dipper matching it with a step back, raising his hand.  
"Dipper." Stanford repeated, tone unwavering. He cautiously took a few more steps towards the fourteen year old. Dipper, however, turned and jumped on his bed, knocking over various items in an attempt to make it more difficult to reach him. All of his relatives were in the room now, only leaving a few escape routes- most of which would surely get himself caught.  
"We just want you to explain yourself, Dipper." Stanley tried. "What's gotten into you, kid?" Dipper made a face- it was a mix between anger and disgust, Mabel couldn't quite place it.  
"What's gotten into me? Nothing! Unless, me actually doing something is what's gotten into me. 'Oh, magic can be dangerous, oh, don't mess with it!' Well, I did and I'm good at it." Dipper spat, glaring at the other three in the room. He started talking again, eyes flitting to the door every once and awhile, waiting for a window of opportunity. "You know, I noticed a funny pattern. If I there was something I wanted, you all came first. You and your stupid crushes, Mabel. Gideon against my suggestion, my job at the pool for Mermando, the laptop for Gabe or whatever his name was. It was kind of your fault the play went awry, actually. You didn't help, I made the deal, Bill found the book- would've done what he wanted had you not made the stupid move to yank it back and fall. And then you took Stan's word over mine! Over MINE! The person you'd known for your entire life, but you chose some two-bit, lying, cheating, idiot's word over mine. I mean, that was just our first summer here, do I even need to talk about last summer?!"  
They were stunned by his words, he could tell. He took the chance and dashed out of the room, shoving Mabel aside, dashing down stairs and slamming the front door open. Dipper knew that they would be hot on his tail, but he kept running, straight into the forest, ignoring the scratching branches and biting bugs- though, knowing Gravity Falls, not everything that bit him might have been a bug. He finally came to a stop, in the clearing where Bill had first encouraged Dipper to use magic last year. He looked around, hoping that the dream demon would show up. He wasn't trying to summon the triangular demon back at the shack, but he certainly wished he'd brought the items he needed to summon Bill now. Luckily enough, though, his prayers- if you could call them that- were answered as a loud, high pitched cackle filled Dipper's ears and the color faded from the world.  
"Heeellooo, Pinetree!" Bill greeted, a grin streched across his face.  
"Bill." Dipper replied, casting a glare at the dream demon.  
"Quite a stunt you pulled back there, huh, kid? I gotta admit, it was pretty neat!" Bill exclaimed. Dipper shrugged, preparing to speak again when Mabel, Stanley and Stanford burst into the clearing. Bill cast them a glance, an amused smile replacing his grin. Dipper growled, casting a venomous glare in their direction now.  
"Dipper..." Mabel mumbled in a worried tone. Nobody said a word for a few minutes, just glancing at each other.  
"Bill," Dipper suddenly spoke up. "I want to make a deal."  
"No!" His relatives yelled in unison.  
"Oh? Do go on." Bill said.  
"I want you to teach me more magic." Dipper said.  
"What do I get in return?" Bill asked.  
"What do you want?" Dipper replied.  
"Oho, lots of things. You couldn't pay for most of them. But I'll settle with being able to posses you whenever I want." Bill replied, clasping his hands together.  
"Deal." Dipper agreed, nodding. Mabel gasped, tears pricking her eyes.  
Blue flames met green as Bill and Dipper shook hands, a gleeful smirk and devious glint in Bill's eye.  
"Wonderful! Say goodbye to Pinetree, you probably won't see him for awhile!" Bill said, turning to the other three in the clearing. After a sudden flash of blue, the two were gone.  
Mabel awoke on the forest floor with a gasp.  
"Dipper!" She screamed, jumping up and looking around. Tears escaped from her eyes as she searched, unable to find her brother. She collapsed again, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.  
"Dipper..." She mumbled, clutching her sweater. It was close to midnight before she returned to the Mystery Shack, and she simply climbed the stairs and jumped into bed, staring at the other side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm beh  
> This is better than my other gf story but im not quite happy with it??  
> Its only gonna be a few chapters really  
> But still  
> Anywho


End file.
